


Told You So

by supersayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, High School, Humour (?), Steamy, sanayeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersayeon/pseuds/supersayeon
Summary: A Sanayeon “I Can’t Stop Me” version where Nayeon and Sana like each other but they don't know where to start. The tension just keeps on building up, even making their friends bothered and uncomfortable. Nayeon can look indifferent at times whilst Sana's just... whip for Nayeon. Maybe a plan would finally give their friends peace by making them alone together after classes but not without Momo saying, "Just don't do it on my seat."
Relationships: Im Nayeon & Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 49





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> when twice comes back, I come back, too (even if I have School). this is just a fast writing so i'm sorry if there's misspellings and gramatical errors. enjoy reading though :)

Nayeon can’t seem to stop herself today.

Her eyes run down on the girl’s back—almost as if unapologetic at the atmosphere she’s creating inside the classroom, their teacher probably oblivious but _not_ Jeongyeon and Jihyo presenting their project in front of the class.

The two can’t help but look at their friend every second—clearly, the older girl isn’t listening to them. Her eyes are disheveled in a certain way that’s freakishly hazy like it’s thirsty and hungry for something… or _someone_.

Sana clears her throat, feeling something familiar yet tight-lipped. She nudges Momo sitting beside her, mumbling just clear enough to be audible on her friend's part. “It’s here again.”

“What?” Momo shakes her head, realising that she dazed off again.

“I feel weird,” Sana explains, fidgeting in her seat. The tingle in her spine is still lingering, giving her butterflies in her stomach, but as much as she feels guilty, she can’t lie that it feels good.

Momo rolls her eyes. “Again with this?”

“Well, yeah.”

“I told you already,” she composes herself in her chair, loosing herself with the drowsiness. She takes a quick glimpse at the girl behind Sana, completely frozen from her position. She's like an elegant panther, counting in her head when to jump on her target. “it’s _her_.”

Sana turns her back quickly this time as told by Mina to catch eyes with the girl they’ve all been conspiring about for the past few weeks, but she finds her writing in her notebook again like it had always been. She faces Momo to see an amazed smile plastered in her lips.

The shorthaired girl laughs, “She’s got fast reflexes on you, alright.”

“What are you even talking about?” Sana furrows her eyebrows. “She’s a smart and diligent student council president, what you and Mina keep feeding me are lies.”

“Lie?” Momo raises her left eyebrow, challenging the other girl. “Then is it a lie when we keep seeing you two stealing glances at each other?”

_“The cafeteria’s a stampede today,” Mina complains, taking a sit across her two friends._

_“And you’re a very good friend for sacrificing every single day for us,” Momo cheekily responds, taking her Pepero excitedly._

_“Here—” Mina offers Sana her daily request of Banana Milk, but notices the long look that passes by her. She looks at Momo for answers, but she just shrugs and point something on her back with an annoying grin on her face. She turns her back to see a group of friends._

_Mina traces Sana’s gaze, tracking a possible prey._

_Jeongyeon, Jihyo, and..._

_It stops with a girl sweating profusely from their PE class, her face all wet and some hair sticking on her neck. She takes the cup of water on the table and arched, opening her mouth. Gulp, gulp, gulp; slowly moving its way down like the way Sana's hands are…_

_Nayeon._

_Mina looks at Sana to see her wetting her lips, still focused._

_Again with Nayeon._

_A slam on the table made Sana jump._

_“Here’s your Banana Milk,” Mina starts. “You seem really_ thirsty _out there.”_

_Sana closes her eyes in embarrassment, but mostly annoyed by how Momo laughs hysterically at Mina’s chosen words to bring her back in reality._

“Shut up,” Sana blushes, crossing her arms.

Momo scratches her forehead. Most of the time, this is Sana’s way to end the conversation, but something tugs her to push her in her limits this time. “Look, you’re young. I understand that. It’s normal to be a horny teenager for Na—”

The longhaired girl quickly stops the girl from saying her full name, stomping Momo’s toes too hard that made everyone look at them confused.

She shrieks in pain, still processing how tormenting it is, but she tries to explain herself nevertheless. “S-Sorry! I’m sorry. My mom bought shoes for me but it’s small and it hurts my feet.”

Jeongyeon and Jihyo proceeds with their presentation, but not without their shared message through their eyes.

Momo glares at her friend before stomping her foot, too, but it’s not hard enough to make her satisfied in Sana's expression. She whispers, stuttering, “F-Fine! Your fucking fellow egg roll lover t-then.”

“That’s an absurd codename and why would we need a codename for her at the very beginning? You’re confusing me, God help me.”

Momo begins to be agitated between these two. “Yeah, I really hope God helps you because you’re fucking horny on your fucking fellow egg roll lover, that’s why we need a codename!”

“Stop saying that!”

“Stop saying what?!”

“Horny!”

Maybe that’s a little too loud reserved only as a conversation for two.

“Oh. sorry,” Nayeon stifles a laugh when both girls turn their backs at look at her. “I just heard Sana saying a word I never thought would hear from her, nevermind me.”

Momo whispers on Sana’s ear, “I bet hearing her say your name made your knees weak.”

She just pinched her in return, her cheeks still in fever mode.

“That’s what she always feels, don’t worry,” Momo speaks before the other girl could.

Nayeon shows a little of her teeth this time. She smiles with a faint tint of blush. “Really? Hmm... that’s interesting then.”

In between, a Japanese girl is boiling with anger and embarrassment.

“More like an interesting person if you get to know her better,” Momo smirks at the double meaning. She proceeds with a question, “Anyway, you two are scheduled to clean for today, right?”

“Umm, yeah. I think so.” She squirts her eyes to see the names on the blackboard. “Together with Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu. What about it?”

“Perfect!” Momo clasps her hands together. _“You two can get to know each other.”_


	2. ii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crackheads and fluff

“Momo, that’s _messed up_. Why am I friends with you?” Mina tries to push the girl away from her persistent hold, but she fails to. The older girl is too strong.

“No, Jesus.” Momo grips her hold tighter on the younger girl’s arms, pleading to go with her plan. “Sana doesn’t just sound like she needs to get laid, she acts like she needs to and as her two bestfriends, we have to do something.”

“You’re infuriating me with your choice of words!”

“By the sound of it,” Jeongyeon butts in, “I don’t think they even know how _it_ works.”

“Thank you.” Mina fixes herself, still a bit mad. “If it’s just Momo and I discussing about her asinine plan, she’d be lying on the floor unconscious. Sana is not that needy and it’s her choice if she wants to do something or not. _Not yours, Momo_.”

“I’m just leading a nicely done path for her!”

“You mean orchestrating something you didn’t even process first if it’s going to provoke egregious actions.”

“Stop talking, dictionary.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“It’s an insult, y-you!”

Jeongyeon steps in between them this time, but also taking it half-assed. “I don’t know how Sana can be this patient with you two that can be so slow. You guys still don’t get why Sana and Nayeon are out there going at the cafeteria, huh?”

“It’s your solo plan and you didn’t even ask what we’d think?” both Japanese girls reacts, one of them ready to choke (definitely it's not the naturally aggressive Mina).

“It’s _Jihyo’s_ , morons.”

* * *

“Y’know, I think you’re a really nice person,” Sana huffs as the winter wind blows on them. She’s still unable to focus on how her hand is being held by Nayeon in her pocket.

The raven haired girl takes a long look to check on Sana’s pinkish cheeks. This close with her, she can hear the girl’s heartbeat and it’s a nice feeling, but she also feels nervous. She smiles after the latter looks back at her. “What makes you think that?”

“I dunno, you just act like one.”

Silence fills them for a few moments before Nayeon talks again. “You wanna know what I think about you?”

Sana hesitates, but still asks out of curiosity. “What?”

“Adorable,” Nayeon answers with a big smile, already expecting Sana would react to her statement in a very flustered manner which she did after hearing what Nayeon thinks of her. Her blush just grew redder and her heart feels like fainting. Does this always happen whenever she’s around? “I don’t know, but you’re just really adorable. Sometimes I can’t resist to smile back when you’re smiling. I think everyone would agree on that.”

“Everyone?” Sana tilts her head in confusion.

“Oh,” Nayeon is suddenly hit by a realisation that she is the most oblivious girl she knows. “You can’t see them, huh?”

“Them?”

“A lot of people like you—like, like _like_ you.”

“No one really—” Sana wants to ask her more questions, but the older girl shushes her.

“Your hand is in my pocket, yeah?” she tightens her hold on the younger girl’s hand. “Look around.”

Sana does what Nayeon says… and she’s right. Although maybe this is because of Nayeon.

Sana realises Nayeon might be the most oblivious student president council ever. All the eyes they are receiving are because of Nayeon, not because of her. Who wouldn’t like her, really? Sana understands herself why she’s so inlove with her; she’s everything that’s lovely. It’s kind of sad to think that it’s one-sided, but she can’t get everything her heart wants. 

She whispers unexpectedly on Sana’s ear that made her shiver, “They’re all love at first sight.”

“I can’t believe I heard that from you.”

“Why?”

“It doesn’t fit your character.”

“What fits my character then?”

“God,” Sana laughs, shaking her head. “Stop being Socratic for a second.” She went to take some Banana Milk and two Peppero before proceeding, “You’re just… you know, _you_. You look like that kind of person that goes with life without worrying you’re going to end up being a single old hag.”

“You’re completely wrong with that assumption, Miss Minatozaki,” Nayeon replies, but her eyes are now focused on their hands. Even when Sana’s taking out her money, she still remained their hands clasped together. She could’ve untangled them, but she didn’t. _Why?_

They go on the long hallway before they can reach the stairs and join their friends in the classroom.

“Y’know, just before we go back,” Sana stops and Nayeon does, too, in instinct. “I want you to know that I actually wanted to know you, like, be friends with you or something.”

“Aren’t you doing it now?” Nayeon tilts her head.

“ _Technically_ , yes,” Sana reasons, trying to find the right words before she messes up this big moment of a possible new friendship. “But it’s two months away before we graduate. Not that much time anymore, don’t you think so?”

“No, I don't quite catch that idea,” Nayeon says nonchalantly whilst furrowing her eyebrows. “We can always meet each other—vacation’s always there. We can start going out today, if you want. I know some place—”

“G-Go out?” Sana stutters. For almost four years, here she is now, a date with the girl that always appear in her dreams. _Finally._

“Is there something wrong?”

“No, no!” Sana waves her hands quickly to deny it. “I just… go out like girlfriends _friends_ or girlfriends _girlfriends_?”

Nayeon chuckles. “Were you thinking of the second one?”

Sana closes her eyes in her embarrassment. _Damn it._

But she suddenly feels warmth embracing her after. As she opens her eyes to investigate what it is, it’s Nayeon hugging her tightly.

“Sorry. I made you really uncomfortable.”

_Fuck._

_Rejection._

_Here we go._

Sana closes her eyes once again for the big blow that she already expected that would break her heart.

“I was going for the first one before the second one, but we can skip since you like it better that way.”

Sana opens her eyes widely at the unexpected turn.

_Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God._

“ _Holy shit._ Holy shit, holy shit!” Chaeyoung whispers aloud. “I can’t believe I’m seeing a K-drama in real life and I’m in it!”

“Get that shitty grin off, Chou,” Dahyun rolls her eyes as she gives her her money for the week.

“I told you not to bet something with me again, but you didn’t listen,” Tzuyu explains herself as she puts her now money in her wallet. “Thanks though. Now I don’t have to worry where to get money for the stay cats’ and dogs’ food.”

“We’ve got three accomplices on the class dismissal for Momo’s plan,” Jihyo explains as she looks outside to make sure the two girls don’t know anything about their gathering. “Do you know they keep flirting with each other that they _forgot_ I’m there, too?”

Mina groans in irritation. “Jihyo, I expected so much better on you. Do you know how Momo’s mind works?”

Momo opens her mouth in shock.

“Momo’s mind is fucked up, that’s for sure. She’s imagining weird shit, but I don’t,” Jihyo defences herself. “I just want them to kiss, is all.”

“I can hear all of you!” Momo sulks, but she really thinks about herself this time. Is she going too far? Maybe her advice on Sana being young and all applies to her, too. If that’s so, then having this thinking is perfectly fine especially if it’s about her friend finally talking with Nayeon without being… _horny_.

“We’re being honest, not backstabbing you,” Mina retorts, going back to her seat before they all go chaotic how to act normally when the two girls go inside the classroom.

“ _Tzuyu_ ,” Dahyun calls the latter’s attention. “Let’s bet who’ll do the first move.”

Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung chimes, “Sana.”

“Nayeon,” Jihyo, Mina, and Momo opposes.

“I’ll go Nayeon,” Dahyun beams with determination to win this time around.

Tzuyu chortles. “I’m with Sana then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed that :)


End file.
